


Carrying

by MediocreMemory



Series: Little Wolf [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Fenarius pieces.<br/>Most do not contain sexual content, though it is implied periodically.<br/>Special thanks to ahsimwithsake for the inspiration for these. These pieces tie in with her continuing storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying

Fenris looked out over the dirt path. They were out of Tevinter and he was not happy for it. He had previously thought spending so much time confined to Danarius’ estate was making the dull ache of slavery even more painful.

The walls let him believe the world stopped at the high stone surrounding. The gates leading out of the estate were nothing more than a display and the trees the peeked out at him from what he could gather on the other side were merely decorations Danarius conjured up on a whim.

He tried to convince himself of this to make the ache of slavery soften. But out here, with the expanse of high grass and the sound of a nearby river bathing his sight and sound, he had never felt more trapped. All of it could have been his had he been born with a different life.

Forced to travel on foot beside the rickshaw, he felt every pebble under his bare feet. Three days of travel and it was wearing on him. It was the sound of a whip cracking against the ground that made him realize he had stopped in place. With a flinch, he turned his head to face Danarius who sat proudly on the wooden carriage. There was no amusement in his master’s face.

“Did I tell you to stop, Fenris?” his voice was cool to match his features.

Fenris shook his head, “No, master. Forgive me.”

“That will be all,” Danarius directed toward the carrier, “I believe Fenris can handle it from here.”

The carrier was all too eager to be done with the arduous task and promptly lowered the hand grips to the ground before moving to make room for Fenris.

The elf had never handled one before and after minor hesitation, stole a thick breath and took the carrier’s place, bending down to grip the handles in his steel-covered hands. The metal dug into the freshly healed gashes beneath; his palms burned and in a matter of seconds, he could feel them begin to cool from the liquid pooling against them.

As he lifted the full weight of the rickshaw, that’s when the pain began. With his strength, he could easily lift it and it would have been no issue. That is, had he not had steel pricking his hands and stones cutting his feet.

Then the sound of the whip cracking again. This time not on the ground, but on his back.

Fenris winced but fearing another lash, he moved forward. The stones that plagued his feet bounced the cart and sent the wooden hand grips down only to press harshly back against the metal and the metal against his palms in turn.

This time, looking out at the grass brought his vision to a fog. Forcing his eyes to dry, he focused his mind on the road ahead. It seemed to go on for miles and Maker only knew how long he would be tasked to carry his master.


End file.
